


The Stars He Showed Me

by ZeroInterest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this is that soulmate au where if you draw on your skin it shows up on your soulmate too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInterest/pseuds/ZeroInterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi was a shy kid who kept to himself and tried to be as unassuming as possible. Sadly this didn't save him from being bullied for his physical features. At first he didn't really understand it and tried to brush it off, I mean his mother said his freckles were cute so why would anyone dislike them? However this attitude soon withered away under repeated verbal and even physical abuse. Soon he too could see nothing but negatives in the marks on his skin. But will the stranger who shares his burden just by scribbling on his skin be able to change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars He Showed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this ended up both longer and more complicated than I thought it would and in the beginning it was supposed to have Tsukki's point of view too but that didn't work out. Honestly I probably also made Yamaguchi way too complicated for a ten year old but whatever who doesn't like emotions?
> 
> Also sorry if I'm portraying the sports club wrong, I don't really know how Japanese youth sports clubs work so I just tried to do what seemed most likely (which in this case means having after-school and weekend activity)
> 
> Oh also the post i got this au from is [here](http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/117673589548/soulmate-au-where-when-you-write-something-on-your)

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a shy but all around a good kid. He studied for his tests, was polite to his parents, teachers and classmates, and never picked fights. So why did this kind child end up in a ditch almost every afternoon? It was as simple as this: he was different. Now don't get me wrong, he wasn't older, taller or smarter than any of the other kids in his class. He had only two minor differences. Freckles and a thin physique. Yes, this child was despised for having slightly different-colored dots on his face and for not being the most highly muscled. Now this alone is terrible but the worst part is, he started to despise himself too.

Once upon a time he loved his freckles, he thought they were cool. His mom said so too so it had to be true, right? When he entered fourth grade however people weren't as nice anymore and he found himself being ridiculed by those he was supposed to call friends. At first he tried to brush off the comments with a laugh, but little by little his laughter got more strained until he couldn't laugh it off anymore. He started to look at himself with disappointment in the mirror and question why he had to be different. It got so bad that sometimes he'd draw things on his skin just so he didn't have to look at the small marks. That was when he met his soulmate.

Well I say met but at the time he wasn't aware it was his soulmate. See sometimes when he drew on his arms he'd see other lines appear on his skin around the ones he made. Soon this became a bit of a game, with him and the lines drawing pictures together. One day he was playing with the lines as usual when he heard his mom's voice from downstairs.

"Tadashi, sweetie" She called, the sound somewhat muffled by the walls of his home. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about, I'm coming up."

"S- sure mom!" Tadashi called back without thinking. When his brain caught up to his words he remembered that he hadn't told his mom about the lines yet and started to panic. What if she got mad at him for not telling her? She always told him never to lie and not telling her was just as bad, right? He flew up from where he was sitting and desperately searched for something long-sleeved to hide his arms but it was already too late. The door opened and his mom's slippered feet came into view. He threw his arms behind his back as a last resort but knew it was useless as soon as he saw the expression on his mother's face. It wasn't angry yet but he saw in the wrinkle between her brows that she knew something was up.

"Tadashi, dear, what do you have there?" She questioned with a reassuring smile. Tadashi didn't feel reassured at all.

"N- nothing. It's nothing mom!" He stuttered out desperately trying to maneuver his arms out of her line of sight.

"Tadashi." Her voice was stern now. "Show me your arms." It was a demand and he couldn't do anything but sheepishly reach his arms out for his mother to scrutinize. His heart was going a mile a minute expecting to be scolded or berated but the harsh words never came. He looked up at his mom with apprehension and was taken aback at the expression on her face. Instead of the anger or disappointment he had expected she was smiling with something akin to melancholy. He looked from his mother's face to the still moving lines and back, confused.

"Aren't you mad?" He finally asked in a whisper. "I didn't tell you about the lines, isn't that just lying?" His voice was getting louder now and he felt his eyes fill up with tears. "You told me not to lie but I did and I'm a horrible son!" He bawled out, all semblance of calm thrown out the window. "I- I lied to you after I promised not to!"

"Shh Tadashi it's okay, I'm not mad. It's okay." His mom shushed while reaching out to wrap him in a tight hug. "It's okay darling, it's okay."

"B- but... I _lied_ " His sobs were calming down now but he still had to fight to get the words out around ragged breaths and hiccoughs. "I didn't tell you about the lines mom..."

"Shh it's okay I'm not upset with you Tada-chan." His mom only called him that when she knew he was really upset and, together with the soft petting of his hair, it had the intended effect. Slowly he calmed down, his hiccoughs fading away and being replaced by deep, steadying breaths.

"Better?" His mother asked with a fond smile and this time Tadashi nodded, dragging an arm across his eyes to get rid of the last of his tears. He only realized his mistake when he pulled his arm away and found it smudged with ink. He stared at it in confusion for a while before bursting into giggles. After a short burst of giggling he calmed down again with more deep breaths and turned to his mom.

"You said you're not angry but I still lied. Why aren't you angry?"

"Because when I was your age the same thing happened to me."

"What do you mean the same thing?" Tadashi was confused. Did lines appear on everyone's skin? Then why didn't he ever see anyone else with lines on their skin?

"I mean I drew on my arms too. And someone else did too." Someone else? Now Tadashi was thoroughly confused. No one else was drawing on his arms so why did she say it was the same?

"I... don't understand."

"Well I think it may be time I explained it to you then." His mom smiled kindly. "Have you ever heard of soulmates?"

"Soul... mates?" Tadashi thought he'd heard the word before, maybe one of his classmates had mentioned it?

"Your soulmate is the person best suited to be your partner for the rest of your life." His mom explained. "The relationship can be romantic but sometimes soul-bonds can be platonic."

"P- platonic?" His head was spinning with all the confusing words and concepts.

"It means you're friends, although I've heard that platonic soul-bonds are much, much more than any other friendship, just like romantic ones are much more than a crush."

"And the lines?" Tadashi asked tentatively. "What are the lines then?"

"The lines are the lines your soulmate draws on their body." His mother replied calmly. "Everything you draw on your body appears on your soulmate's body and everything they draw on theirs show up on yours."

"So... then, my soulmate has been helping me draw these drawings?" He asked, trying to figure it all out in his head. A horrifying thought struck him. "Did I mess up the drawings on their body too?"

His mother chuckled and pet his hair. "Yes but since they've been helping you so much, hopefully they won't mind that much." Tadashi groaned and covered his face with his hands. Then he got an idea and perked up immediately.

"If everything I draw on my body appears on my soulmate... does writing count?" He looked at his mom hopefully. "I want to thank them for playing with me and apologize for messing up the drawings!" His mother chuckled again, giving his hair a last tousle.

"Why don't you find out?"

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since his mother found out about the lines. Three days and he still hadn't talked to his soulmate. He'd still draw on his arms, but not as much out of hate for his freckles as out of curiosity for this  _person_ who would reply in sort and help turn simple scribbles into something fantastic. But today was different. Today he'd actually do it. He'd talk to this mysterious person as soon as he got home from school! Or at least that was the plan.

"Hey! Pimpleface!" Tadashi froze. He turned around to look back at the school and saw the two people who had quickly become his living nightmare, Akahashi Haruto and Nishikawa Tadashi. He understood why Nishikawa hated him, they shared a name after all, but he could never fathom why Akahashi was the one who took the initiative to bully him this year. He suspected that Akahashi was using Nishikawa as an excuse to hurt someone and in the process also involving Nishikawa himself. Tadashi snapped back from his musings as another jeer was shouted at him.

"Thief!" Nishikawa shouted, stomping forward and grabbing Tadashi by the collar of his shirt. "You weren't satisfied with stealing my name and decided to nab my pencil case too huh!"

"I- I didn't take it." Tadashi stuttered out, tears pricking his eyes. "I promise I didn't take it!"

"I don't believe you!" Nishikawa spat as he tossed him to the ground. "Now give me back my pencil case!"

"I don't have it..." Tadashi denied helplessly.

"Give Nishikawa back his pencil case or I'll tell the teacher!" Akahashi butted in, a malicious gleam in his eye. Tadashi gulped and tried to back away, only to find himself bumping into a streetlight.

"I told you. I- I don't have it!" He cursed his slight stutter and tried to find any way out of this.

"Prove it" Akahashi grinned, looming over Tadashi's small frame and reaching out for his bag.

"W- wait!" Tadashi tried to take the bag back but only received a heavy kick to the middle of his chest which sent him reeling backwards into the streetlight.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Akahashi said, opening Tadashi's schoolbag and reaching in to retrieve a pencil case. _Tadashi's_ pencil case. "So you did steal it!"

"N- no! That's mine!" Tadashi tried to argue, it really _was_ his, but it was no use. Akahashi handed the pencil case over to Nishikawa and grabbed the bag in both hands, upturning it above Tadashi's head and watching as all of his books fell down onto him. When all the books had fallen out Akahashi threw the bag at Tadashi's face and walked off, laughing. Tadashi just sat there for a couple seconds before pulling himself upright and gathering his belongings from where they had fallen. One of his notebooks had opened and landed face-first in a pile of muddy dirt next to the streetlight and another had a few bent pages but otherwise everything was there and whole. Well except for the pencil case. What was Tadashi going to do? He couldn't ask his mom for a new pencil case and pencils, he just got this one two months ago! But he also couldn't not have a pencil case. For now, he decided, he should just dry his tears and go home.

 

* * *

  

The conversation he'd just had with his mother was going through Tadashi's mind as he collapsed onto his mattress. He'd told her he'd lost his pencil case and earned a good scolding for being careless with his things. He sighed deeply and, almost on impulse, reached out for the marker that always lay on his desk. He uncapped it and pulled up his sleeve, looking down at his arm. Suddenly he felt an immense rage well up in his body and grasped the pen tighter, pressing it harshly to one of his larger freckles. He drew a large x over it and then moved on to the others in the area. Soon his arm was covered in black x's instead of freckles. He looked up at his ceiling and sighed. With the rage dissipating he just felt empty and tired so he rolled over on his side and stared at the wall for a while.

When he finally pulled himself together he decided to go to the bathroom and wash off all the scribbles on his arm. He got up and walked down the hall and was just about to start the water when he noticed blue lines connecting some of the x's in beautiful patterns. He started, he had completely forgotten about his soulmate being able to see everything he drew on his body. He watched in fascination as the small blue lines appeared on his skin, slowly spreading, as if the person drawing them was being very careful not to mess them up. He found himself wondering what kind of person his soulmate was. He wondered if his soulmate would be a romantic or, what was that word his mom had used? Platatonic? No that's too long. Well whatever. He wondered if they'd be best friends or lovers. He tried to imagine them but without even a single clue all he could put together was a warm feeling. Yes, his soulmate would be the warmest person ever.

Tadashi continued to muse and fantasize about this unknown person until he heard his mom calling him to dinner. He called back a hurried 'in a second' and quickly washed off as much of the marker as possible before running downstairs and sitting down. His mother noticed his wet and not entirely cleaned up arms and gave him a slight knowing smile. Tadashi blushed and pulled his sleeves further down his wrists. He didn't look back at his arms until after he had eaten and put his dishes in the sink but when he did what he saw startled him. There were a few small yet immaculate kanji written on his wrist. He knew immediately it had to be a name and as he watched hiragana appeared beneath the kanji telling him it was pronounced 'Tsukishima Kei'.

Tadashi gaped at his wrist for a good thirty seconds before springing into action, grabbing his marker from where it lay abandoned on the bed and fumbling to write out his own name and the correct pronunciation right underneath the other one. He stared with bated breath at the letters as if it would make the other notice faster. As he watched he saw lines slowly appear in the shape of a greeting and once again fumbled to reply. He was about to ask the other how he was doing when another set of lines appeared on his skin. This time it was a question. 'What were all those x's before?'. He gulped. No one would want to be friends, let alone soulmates with him if they found out about his freckles. He was debating what to say when yet another set of lines appeared. This time it read 'You don't have to tell me but if you're going to be the most important person in my life I'd like to know more about you.'

'I have freckles'

He'd written it before he could think twice. He stared at those lines he had written without even realizing it and a horrible fear took hold of his throat and made it very hard to breathe. Oh god he'd told Tsukishima about his freckles. He'd hate him now! How could Tadashi have just blurted out such an important fact? How would he react? Would he try to be polite about it and then never talk to Tadashi again? As these thoughts buzzed around in his mind like a flock of mosquitoes Tadashi carefully looked back to his arm. Once again he found more lines there but not in the shape expected. In clear letters 'Oh that's cool, so every x was a freckle? You sure have a lot of them' was written out. Tadashi was stunned. Tsukishima didn't hate him? After a while Tadashi collected himself enough to reply with a slightly awkward 'Yeah' and another moment later he was able to form a proper sentence.

'So what were the lines?'

'Oh...' Oh no Tadashi had offended him! 'Those were constellations.'

_Constellations?_   _Like stars?_

'Like stars?' He asked lamely.

'Yeah, I have a star-map in my room and some of the x's made constellations'

'Oh, that's cool!'

He was running out of space on his arm so he got up and walked to the bathroom and washed his arm before resuming his conversation with a simple 'So you like stars?'

The response was almost immediate.

'Yeah but dinosaurs are cooler.'

That night he barely got any sleep.

 

* * *

 

Talking to Tsukishima became a bit of a habit, just like doing his homework or being pushed in a ditch, and soon hey became good friends. Tadashi now had a good mental image of his soulmate, he was tall, blond and wore glasses. He was also, in-fact, a he, as Tadashi realized he had assumed when reading his name for the first time. For a while everything seemed to be perfect, with the bullying as the only constant negative, and even that wasn't so bad when he had Tsukki to look forward to. But was everything really okay the way they were? Tadashi was still being picked on now, would it always be that way?

It was a cold spring day right at the beginning of the school year and he was walking back home when it happened. Akahashi, Nishikawa and a third boy who Tadashi didn't know approached him with unpleasant smiles on their faces. Akahashi stepped forward and flung his backpack at him and the other two followed his lead.

"Yamaguchi your face is lumpy!" Nishikawa taunted.

"Why are you so puny? You'll be useless if you don't get some muscle, so you're on backpack duty!" Akahashi leered at him. Tadashi could feel tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. The one he didn't know spoke up.

"Look he's crying!" He said with a wicked smile. "He's such a crybaby, Nishikawa you're much more worthy of the name 'Tadashi' than he!"

"I know" Nishikawa said. "Let's give him a new name!" His smile was even wider and crueler now. "How about Shitty-shi?"

Before the three boys could indulge in his misery more, something amazing happened.`A boy stopped walking next to them and looked down at the scene.

"What're you looking at?" Akahashi shouted at the boy. He was tall and blond and generally intimidating and Tadashi could hear the other two whispering agitatedly. Something about the guy being in class five.

"Pathetic."

Everyone stopped for a second after the boy spoke, not believing their ears. The boy turned to leave and that was enough to snap Akahashi out of his stupor.

"Th- The heck?!" He shouted and took a step toward the retreating back of the taller boy. "Hey, Hold it!"

The tall boy turned and towered over Akahashi.

"What."

Akahashi was clearly shaken by the confrontation and turned on his heel shouting that the tall boy's glasses were lame as a last resort. The other boy just smiled and walked away. Tadashi couldn't believe it. That boy had helped him, inadvertently or not and he'd been brave enough to stand up to the bullies who'd been tormenting him for so long. It made him a bit jealous honestly. How could this guy be so cool and brave? Maybe one day Tadashi could be like that too. When he got home he'd have to tell Tsukki about this!

 

* * *

 

He didn't end up telling Tsukki. Why, he didn't know, but somehow he just couldn't tell Tsukki about this. Maybe it was that he didn't want Tsukki to know about the bullies or maybe he wanted to keep this tall boy secret for now. What if the tall boy _was_ Tsukki. Now there was a thought. I mean he matched the description but that would just be too big of a coincidence. Tadashi let himself entertain the thought for a while though. If he met Tsukki for real, what would they do? Would Tsukki even like him in person? Would he think Tadashi was scrawny, weak and ugly like everyone else? Or would he be friendly? In that way the boy from today couldn't possibly be Tsukki, he was too cold to be the one who had been so kind and understanding.

Before he could entirely lose himself in thought Tadashi spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked down at his arm where a small message sat on the back of his hand.

'Draw your freckles.'

Tadashi stared. That was not what he had been expecting. Honestly he wasn't sure what he was expecting, it wasn't like all of their conversations started with a greeting. In fact it was more usual for one of them to just start talking or drawing on a whim. Even so this was unusual. Ever since that first night Tsukki hadn't brought up his freckles, come to think of it he hadn't asked Tadashi about his physical appearance at all and only knew what Tadashi himself had told him, which wasn't much. While Tadashi was pondering just how much he had told his soulmate another set of lines materialized on his skin.

'You don't have to, of course, but I'd like to show you something.'

Tadashi gulped but reached for the pen on his desk. He trusted Tsukki, so this wouldn't be anything bad, right? He uncapped the pen and pressed it to the first freckle, deciding to just draw dots instead of the angry x's he'd drawn last time. He slowly dotted out the most visible ones on his arm and looked around for more. He'd never really tried to see them before but now that he was he noticed that he even had ghosts of freckles on the inside of his arms but decided they were too weak to be dotted. When he was satisfied with his work he looked back to his hand to see if there were any new messages. There weren't but as he watched blue lines started to appear in interesting shapes. Some of them he recognized, for example The Big Dipper, while others were unfamiliar. He wondered if they were constellations he didn't know about or just something Tsukki came up with. Either way, watching the lines appear calmed him down and warmed his chest.

When all the little dots had been connected into constellations a new message started to form on his hand only to be smudged out and shortly after seemingly washed off. Tsukki had wanted to say something but changed his mind halfway. Why? What was there that was so hard for Tsukki to say? Did he want Tadashi to leave him alone? Was he tired of this? Did he want to ask something? All the different possibilities swirled in Tadashi's skull and made him dizzy.

"Tadashi!" His mom called from downstairs, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming mom!" Tadashi got up and decided to just was his hands and not his entire arms. The constellations were too pretty to destroy, even if it meant his mom might see them. Once his hands were clean of ink Tadashi walked downstairs and helped his mom place the last of dinner on the table. He assumed his seat and said a quick thanks before digging into his dinner. His mother watched him fondly as she too started to eat. A few minutes passed in silence before either of them spoke up.

"Tadashi, honey, what's that?"

Tadashi looked up. His mother was pointing towards his arm and for a second he thought she was talking about the constellations Tsukki had drawn but soon realized she was pointing at his other arm. He looked at it quizzically and spotted a familiar blue color. Lines were appearing in what looked like a totally random pattern but in the end looked like one of the constellations on his other arm. These lines were different in two ways though, they were a lot more unstable and they didn't connect any dots on his skin. He looked on confused as another line appeared and turned into an arrow directing him back to his other arm. He looked over and found some new writing, this time in his palm.

'I don't have freckles like you but I have some moles on my arm.'

Tadashi stared for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Tadashi was on his way to join a local volleyball club and was currently standing outside the door, too nervous to actually enter. He kept flitting about until someone walked in past him with a loud greeting. He jumped and looked up at the boy. He was really tall and Tadashi got even more of a surprise when he realized it was the boy who had saved him earlier the same week.

"Ah! Um..." Tadashi called out before he could think. The tall boy stopped and turned to look at him with a questioning noise. "Thank you for the other day."

The tall boy quirked his head and looked at him.

"Have we met before?"

Tadashi was stunned silent for a second before reminding himself that it probably wasn't as big of a deal to the tall boy as it was to him. He still felt very awkward and tried desperately to get his next sentence out somewhat understandably.

"Th- the other day... at the park!"

"Oh." The other boy replied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh um...I wanted to play some kind of sport but..." Tadashi felt smaller and weaker than ever but pressed on. "There are a lot of scary guys in baseball and soccer, but this seemed safe."

If the other boy thought anything he didn't get the chance to say it because Tadashi caught sight of his shoes and ended up blurting out that they were cool. The boy looked somewhat pleased with this and went on to explain about his brother, who also played volleyball. He told Tadashi that his brother was the ace of a powerhouse school and had been an ace since middle school. Tadashi was in awe and when the other boy had to go to practice Tadashi ended up watching him. He was really good at blocking and Tadashi couldn't wait to be able to play together. Soon however he realized he needed to go home since he was only supposed to be registering today and his mom was expecting him. He hurriedly said goodbye to the coach and ran out of the gym. It was only then he realized he hadn't even caught the tall boy's name.

When he got home Tadashi ran straight up to his room and grabbed the marker on his desk. He uncapped it and was just about to press it to his skin when he realized he didn't know what he wanted to say to Tsukki. Did he want to tell him about the tall boy? He didn't have to think it over to know that telling Tsukki felt wrong. He didn't know why, maybe because the tall boy made him feel guilty. He liked the tall boy too much not to. He already had a soulmate who was supposed to be the most important person in his life so why would he need anyone else?

Tadashi pulled the marker away from his arm and picked up the cap, carefully recapping the pen. He placed it on his desk and reached for his math book and notebook. For the next hour he tried to do his homework but his mind kept wandering between Tsukki and the tall boy. He kept imagining meeting Tsukki and trying to visualize his face but all he ended up with was tall boy. He switched his approach to thinking about tall boy and playing volleyball with him but that just led to more guilt. In the end he threw his homework to the side and flopped down on his bed with an arm over his eyes. He must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was his mom calling him to dinner.

 

* * *

 

The next day Tadashi hurried out of class so that he could get home and get his sports clothes before practice. He would have brought them with him but was afraid that Akahashi and his friends would steal them or throw them out the moment they were unattended. He speed-walked down the halls and was just rounding the last corner when something bumped into him. Hard. He fell backwards with a small cry and landed painfully on his tailbone. He was just about to burst into a flood of apologies when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Are you alright?"

Tall boy was standing over him with an expression of slight concern.

"F- fine!" Tadashi replied quickly, jumping to his feet and wincing when his body protested. "I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking!"

"Oh, um it's okay." The other boy replied. "If you're okay I'll be going now."

"Oh uh." Tadashi watched the boy's retreating back before remembering something. "Wait! I never caught your name!"

"Oh, me?" The boy replied, looking back at him. "I'm Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei."

Tadashi stared at the boy in front of him, his mind an incomprehensible babble. He tried to find some kind of smart response but his brain just wasn't working with him. When the other boy started to turn back around to leave Tadashi panicked for something, _anything_ to say to stop the boy from leaving.

"Tsukki!?"

The boy turned back around with a confused expression. And Tadashi flailed for a way to explain himself.

"Ah um... sorry I- uhm, I'm Yamaguchi! And Tsukki is what I've been... calling you! In my head!" His explanation was scrambled and too late it occurred to him that this might not be _his_ Tsukishima Kei. "Ah! Unless you're not  _that_ Tsukishima. Ah I'm sorry, I assumed. It's just you look just like he described!"

"Calm down Yamaguchi." The boy, Tsukishima, spoke. "I think I might be the right Tsukishima, or, Tsukki I guess."

"R- really?" Tadashi looked up at the other boy and saw what looked like affection in his eyes. "Ah! We should test it! I have a marker."

"Okay, sure."

Tadashi pulled out his new pencil case and grabbed a random marker. What should he write? He looked up at Tsukishima who looked back at him expectantly. He gulped and uncapped the marker. He pressed the marker to his skin before starting to trace lines. He tried to remember where Tsukki had drawn the constellations and traced the one he was most familiar with. A second later he looked back up at the tall boy and saw him watching his arm. His arm where, quite clearly, The Big Dipper was pictured in red ink.

 

* * *

 

 Several years later during a summer when Tsukki had been dragged off on a holiday with his family Tadashi sat alone in his room. He stared up at the ceiling, pondering his feelings for his soulmate. He knew he cared about Tsukki more than anyone else but did he like him romantically or platonically? He looked down at his arm and noticed that the inside of his arm now played host to a few darker freckles, probably thanks to the amount of time Tadashi had spent in the sun that year. On impulse Tadashi grabbed a pen and started drawing out those freckles, hoping Tsukki would see. A few moments after he finished small blue lines started appearing and connecting the dots. Tadashi smiled. Then he laughed. He laughed and laughed and wondered how he could ever question his feelings. He wrote out a small message on his arm

'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Soo yeah, thanks for reading, sorry for the messy art (I know that isn't what Tsukki's glasses look like but whatever) and sorry if the story's confusing or has errors (if you find any please do tell me)
> 
> Also sorry about the huge timeskip thing, honestly I was gonna write more of this but I didn't want to write the Akiteru drama so I kinda just skipped all of it.


End file.
